A Gift Undone
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Sequel to Eleventh Hour. Rex has a surprise in store for one Doctor Holiday, and all seems to be going well until a new breed of evo throw a wrench into his plans. Holix because my best friend demands it. Reviews are motivation! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This seemed like a logical idea. Finish a fic (that took 5 years to write) and start a new one! Good idea, right?

Here's hoping this one doesn't take 5 years to finish. Or at least lets hope I finish it. This is the second in my ventures of writing Generator Rex fanfics. You'll need to read my first on, Eleventh Hour, to get some of the character references in this fic. Mostly just my OC and what happened to Rex during the little One-shot.

This is set pre-Black Knight, because I really haven't developed enough of a story to go Post-Black Knight. Maybe one day, my brain will explode into my computer and I'll write all the stuff thats in there!

Also, the more reviews (good and helpful criticisms) motivate my writing process, so please feel free to spaz in my general direction!

Hope you enjoy the story!

**A Gift Undone**

by Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rex-" Her voice was sharp with annoyance as the boy in question pulled her swiftly towards the medical ward's entrance. "Rex- come on- stop!" Exasperated, she jerked her hand free of his.

"You come on! This is important!" He bounced anxiously, hands out to illustrate his point.

"We've been over this a million times," Haley Panko crossed her arms as she took in the teens distress, "I can't just leave the unit when ever you want me to. I've got patients to take care of." Since their first encounter on the battle field, Rex had made himself known to the trauma unit. Specifically, trying to get Nurse Panko's attention. They'd finally agreed to be 'just friends' after she had threatened to use a strong dose of tranquilizers and leave him in the hall with a marker and a 'Please draw on me' sign.

"No you don't!" Rex gestured to the mostly patient-less room. "There hasn't been an evo attack in weeks, which means zero casualties."

Her lips pursed, not sure how to combat that response.

Rex grinned, knowing he'd won. He turned his attention to another nurse walking through the unit. "I'll be needing Nurse Panko's expertise for a while, so best not call for her!" He grabbed Haley's wrist, once more pulling her towards the door.

Haley turned, sending a mouthed 'sorry' to her co-worker, who only smiled and waved her off.

oOoOoOo

"Whats this all about, Rex?" Six asked as he stood with the small group. Cesar and Haley both nodded their desire for an answer.

"Keep your voice down," the teen shushed, darting his gaze around to see who might have over heard them. "Its a very big secret that I need you all to help me with."

"What secret is that?" Cesar asked.

Rex leaned forward, the other rolling their eyes before leaning in as well. "Today..."

Silent stares urged him on.

"...is Holiday's birthday."

Straightening back up, there was a mixture of reactions that played out over the group. Not much could be read from Six and Cesar just looked confused, but Haley let out a quite 'Ooh.'

"So, surprise party?" She asked.

Rex nodded, "It needs to be huge! Which means I'm going to need a lot of help."

"Sounds like an interesting endeavor, little brother. What might you have in mind?"

Beaming with excitement, Rex seemed to abandon his earlier warning to keep low voices. "Okay!- I mean, awesome." He spent the next few minutes going over his birthday vision which seemed to involve way more special effects than was deemed necessary. From his jacket, he produced a sheet of paper and held it out to Haley.

"A list?" She took it from him.

"Of everything thats going to make this all happen." He pointed at Cesar and Haley, "I need you two to go get all of it."

"Wouldn't I be of more use setting up the electronics here?" Cesar questioned.

"That has already been taken care of," Rex clarified. "I need you to pick out the best equipment for the job, and Haley's going cause shes a girl and knows what girls like."

Her brow raised, but she didn't contest his logic. "And what about Six?" She smirked, catching the slight flinch from the silent man.

"Right," Rex let his voice drop, his features serious, "Six, you're job is the most important."

The older man's brow rose skeptically.

"You need to keep Holiday occupied while we get everything set up."

"And you expect me to know how to do this?"

Rex looked puzzled as if the thought of Six not knowing how to keep Holiday busy hadn't crossed his mind.

"Use your masculine wiles." Haley grinned, hoping to get a rise out of the man. "You do know how to use those, right?"

He simply glare behind his glasses.

She sighed, "Take her out on a date. It's her birthday. She'd be expecting that." She paused as a concerning thought crossed her mind, "You did get her a gift right?"

Six stood quietly for a moment before turning and leaving the group without an answer.

"Does that mean you can keep her out of our way?" Rex asked frantically at the retreating man.

Six stopped at a doorway and turned, give the group a nod, before continuing down the hall.

"Great. So you two know what to do?" They nodded in unison. "Good. You have two hours to get back and help with the decorations. This is going to be so great!" The excitement returned and he started bounding off down another hall way.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" His brother asked, a tinge of apprehension in his voice.

"Oh, I'm making the cake! I've got a recipe and everything. No worries!" Before Cesar could object, Rex turned a corner and was out of sight.

"What?" Haley asked, catching the aghast expression on the man's face.

"Add some cupcakes to the list." He instructed, heading in the direction they needed to get off base.

"He can't be that bad at cooking... can he?" She asked optimistically. The look he gave her spoke more than any words could express. "Alright, cupcakes are on the list."

oOoOoOo

How hard could it be to make a cake? Rex stared at the recipe and ingredients he had laid out on the table.

"This ain't gonna be pretty." Bobo sat on the counter across from him, grinning knowingly as Rex read over the steps.

"Just you watch," He pulled off his jacket and gloves, cracking his fingers together in preparation, "This is going to be the best birthday cake ever."

There was a silent pause in which Rex didn't move as he stared at the project before him. The monkey gave him a quizzical look, tapping his fingers on the counter surface.

Finally, Rex straightened and brought a hand to his head, "Which one of these is baking soda?"

Bobo rubbed his face in exasperation before jumping off the counter and grabbing the recipe paper off the table. "Kid, you're hopeless." Jumping back on on the counter, he reviewed the instructions, "Alright, listen to uncle Bobo and this will all be over soon."

oOoOoOo

Six found the doctor in her lab, reviewing data they had collected from earlier evo encounters. Her lab coat lay across a chair as she moved from screen to screen.

"Working hard?" She obviously hadn't heard his approach as she jumped, startled, turning to glare at him. "Sorry. Any new information on those evos?"

Holiday brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Actually, yes." She grabbed some papers from the desk, walking over to show him. "They seem to be showing a new communication pattern between the nanites, as though each creature knew what the other was thinking. Its no wonder the team had a difficult time taking them down."

Six nodded, only half listening. He shifted uncomfortably as she continued talking about the implications this could mean for their research. He missed the rest of it as he watched her move around the lab.

Eventually, her voice filtered back in, "Is this more information than you expected?" She sounded annoyed.

He mentally cursed himself for zoning out. Apparently, she had that effect on him. "Its not that." He spoke quickly, "Actually, I was wondering-" He swallowed, not sure why he was so nervous, "I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch... with me. For you birthday, I mean."

A sweet smile crossed her face and she let out a soft laugh, "Of course. That would be wonderful."

"Good, does now work for you?" he asked, finally getting a hold of his emotions.

"I-" she looked around at her cluttered lab, "I guess now would be fine. This stuff can wait." She stepped forward, ready to walk out with him. Surprisingly, to both adults, Six offered his arm, which she gratefully took.

"How's Thai sound?"

She smiled, "That sounds perfect."

Tbc...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh Six, you Casanova. Hope you liked chapter 1. It ended up shorter than I usually like. I try for 5 pages but this one was only 4. :( Oh well, hopefully the other chapters will be longer!

Thanks so much for reading! And don't forget to review! Its the driving force for continuing these fics! Without my reviewers, I'm stuck in writer's block land... 5-10 years worth of writers block land! You dont want that do you?

Love yall!


	2. Chapter 2

Wheee lets keep moving :D never stop the momentum!

Hope chapter one went over okay! Hopefully chapter two will have more action!

Oh, and I just found out I've been spelling Caesar's name wrong. Its fixed now!

Thanks for reading!

**A Gift Undone**

by Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So," Haley stood next to Caesar, patiently waiting for the cupcakes, "You gonna explain Rex's inability to bake?"

He looked up from the device he was tinkering with and smiled, "My little brother has never done well in the kitchen. It started when he was six and tried to help one of the cooks in the lab make lasagna. Noodles and sauce ended up everywhere while the meat caught fire and we almost lost that half of the facility."

"Wow," she laughed, "That's not too hard to imagine, knowing Rex."

"And then," Caesar continued, "When he was eight, he got it in his head that he could make cookies for Santa by himself."

"Does this story involve more fire?" She asked, shifting some of the party supplies in her arms.

"Oh no," he grimaced, "It was much worse, at least, according to our father. He actually managed to make a decent looking plate of cookies in the end."

"But..." She urged.

"He mistook a container of inactive nanites for sugar and some genetically altered seeds for chocolate chips. Dad was sick for days."

"Ugh, I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully that didn't ruin Christmas for him."

"Rex? No, he was just happy Santa ate his cookies." He shook his head at the memory of seeing his brother bounding around the sofa, exclaiming how good his cookies must have been since Santa had eaten them all. "Oh, and then-"

"Goodness," Haley gave him a bewildered smile, "Do we need to alert Providence that there could be monumental disaster occurring in the kitchen?"

"That probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

Their conversation was cut sort as the bakery attendant brought out a box of cupcakes.

"So how do we explain the cupcakes?" Haley asked, opening the door for the cupcake laden scientist.

"If my predictions are correct, there won't be a need for explanations." They started down towards their transport, "He'll just be grateful that there's a dessert that's edible."

Caesar fished through his pockets to find the keys for the transport, frowning as he fumbled through the depths of each, only finding small gadgets he'd been working on.

"Hmm, Strange. I could have sworn my keys were in one of these." He stopped, placing the box of cupcakes on a nearby bench.

"Maybe you dropped them," Haley questioned, "back at the bakery?"

"Wait here, I'll go check." He turned back to the shop, but stopped after two steps as the corner of the building exploded from the impact of something large, and moving.

oOoOoOo

The dust cloud slowly settled, revealing what looked to be a snow dusted kitchen and its two occupants.

"I think the mixer is up too high." Rex quickly turned the machine off.

"Ya think." An angry Bobo shook off as much of the flour as he could. "How much do ya think stayed in?"

The teen peered into the bowl, knitting his brow together as he guessed, "Maybe half?"

The monkey sighed, grabbing the recipe again, "We'll just have to hope you're a good guesser, kid. Start measuring again, but only half this time."

Rex grinned, remembering each step he had taken for the original dry ingredient batch. He could totally do this.

His inner musings were interrupted as an alarm sounded through the building.

"_Alpha__and__Gamma__teams__to__west__quadrant.__Multiple__Level__two.__"_

"Oh no, no, no!" Rex groused. "I'm so close to finishing!"

"Not quite, genius." Bobo moved to the teens side and started pushing him out of the room. "Duty calls, I'll take care of the main event."

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, Alpha and Gamma can probably take care of those evos."

"Doubtful," Bobo had already started commencing with his new task. "Plus, did you forget who you sent to the west quadrant today for supplies?"

Rex's eyes widened as he remembered. "Not good." He took off down the hall, shouting over his shoulder. "That cake better be awesome!"

"Six?" A finger was pressed onto his ear as he ran for the base exit.

"_Already__on__route.__"_ The no-nonsense answer was reassuring.

"And Holiday?"

"_Heading__back__to__the__lab__to__take__readings__of__the__area.__She__suspects__these__may__be__more__of__the__anomalous__evos__we__encountered__a__few__weeks__ago.__"_

"Great, those two were hard enough to take down." His Boogie pack extended from his shoulders as he launched from the hanger bay, "Now there's more. Oh and as if its not bad enough, their location is where I sent Caesar and Haley."

Their comms went silent as they focused on reaching the destination as quickly as possible.

oOoOoOo

Caesar watched in awe as the creature loomed over a parked car, seeming to study it for a moment. However, it soon became uninterested, using a tentacle-like arm to toss the hindrance aside, and turned towards his direction.

"Fascinating..." He had snagged a device from his vest, scanning the evo in front of him. It seemed to be sending out a signal through its nanites. "I need to analyze this back at my lab to see what information its are sending out."

His desire for science fell on deaf ears as Haley stared at the creature that was swiftly approaching.

"Shouldn't we be running now?" She urged.

"Just give me one more second." He tapped at the machine a few more times before shoving it back into its pocket. When he finally looked up again, he was surprised to see the creature had halved the distance between them. "Okay, time to go!"

He spun, catching up to Haley as she turned to retreat. He wasn't quite sure where they were going, seeing as he was still without his keys. They would have to double back later.

A sharp gasp and they both halted when their escape route was cut off by a second evo. This one, much like the other, seemed to assess its surroundings before turning to the two humans.

"Where to now?" Haley clung to the bag of supplies, glancing behind them to see the first evo was still in pursuit.

"Lets try this," Caesar had pulled yet another gadget from his pocket and was fiddling with it.

"Whats that?"

"A plasma container." He didn't catch her shocked expression as he continued his alterations, "I'm setting it to overload." Finished, he chucked the device at the closest of the two approaching evos. With a clack, it hit the ground underneath the creature, erupting into a blast of bright blues and reds. The evo was launched a few yards back, smashing into the side of a building before falling to the ground.

Haley was ready to celebrate the success of the device, but stopped short as she notice he had produced another plasma container from his vest. "Seriously? How many of those things are you carrying?"

"Enough," He grinned and launched the plasma grenade at the second evo.

The creature whipped out a clawed arm, grabbing the grenade and in one fluid movement, flung it back.

"That was unexpected." Caesar grabbed Haley's wrist, pulling her with him as he ran towards a vacant store front. Above them, the grenade struck the building, letting out a solid smack that seemed to echo for a few seconds, followed by the harsh thud of the explosion. They dove for the door, its glass shattering as the building shook violently. Landing hard, they covered their heads as debris rained down all around them. Their light quickly diminished as the ceiling came down and all went dark.

oOoOoOo

Rex hit the evo location to see one already down. The other was clawing at a pile of rubble against one of the buildings.

"That's weird." He landed on the street, considering his options. The active one seemed to be causing the most damage at the moment, so that would have to be his main focus.

"Hey, ugly!" He formed his Smack hands, "Leave the city remodeling to the professionals!" He launched forward, smashing into the evo's side. It slammed into a car, crushing it before flipping to its feet.

It let out an annoyed growl, pushing the wrecked car aside. It leapt at Rex, its claws fully extended. He quickly jumped back as it landed in front of him, sweeping out with a claw. His Punk busters formed around his legs and he kicked the evo across what could be construed as a face.

The creature roared, unfazed, but successfully enraged. It charged, grappling Rex with its clawed hands and pinning him to the ground. The teen kicked up, levering the beast off of him and onto its back.

Rex stood, dusting off debris. "You're a tough one, I'll give you that, but its about time you settled down!" His legs shrank to normal, while his arm formed the slam canon. It dug into the ground and he took aim at the evo as it stood.

"Rex!" Six's voice rang out behind him. The teen turned to see that his partner had finally made it. A team of agents was already making quick work of the downed evo, getting it ready for transport.

"Good timing," Rex called back at his partner. "I would hate to see what would have happened if sleeping beauty back there had woken up."

"What about this one?" Six pointed his blades at the evo, still regaining its footing.

"He's gonna be a handful if we can't keep him down." Rex fired the weapon, sending a solid piece of concrete at the creature. To the agents' amazement, the evo opened its gape of a mouth, swallowing the projectile. "What the-!"

It let out a cough before sucking in a bout of air.

"Uh oh," Rex and Six both dove out of the way as the evo sent the hunk of cement smashing into street where they stood. "So not fair! You can't use my own attacks against me!" BFS formed, Rex ran at the creature, bringing down the blade.

The creature dodged, jumping on top of the sword to pin it to the ground. It would have easily taken off the teen's head, if Six hadn't sent a barrage of magnetized metal into its side.

"Thanks," The BFS dissolved and Rex shook his arm trying to ease the pain. "Alright, enough games! Time to cure you!" He didn't give the evo time to make its next attack as he landed on top of it, his hands glowing. The creature gradually started to change, finally falling back into the shape of a large bloodhound.

"Good work" Six stepped up next to the teen, watching the dog shake off any residual energy twitching through it. "Doctor Holiday is going to examine the other one to see if she can figure out what makes these evos so different."

Rex nodded, but seemed distracted as he looked around the area. "That's their transport right?" He gestured at the single providence vehicle that sat parked by the curb.

"Caesar and Haley?" Six paused, "Possibly, but I don't see them."

Rex reached for his ear piece, "Caesar? Haley?" He listened to the silence for a few moments before he started looking around desperately.

That's when he noticed the dog digging at the pile of rubble.

Tbc...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There ya go! Chapter 2 done :D Hopefully I can keep this up!

Let me know what you think or if you have any questions! It could always help with the development of chapter 3!

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Time for chapter 3! Lets see how this is going to go!

Hope yall are enjoying this story so far :P

I hope to be done with this in this chapter or the next! Hopefully I'll finish this soon instead of my usual 5 year delay. Oh and I did find out that its Cesar, not Caesar XD I'll get it right eventually.

Please review! Again, its a good motivator!

**A Gift Undone**

By Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Through choking coughs, Haley pushed herself up, careful to mind the shards of glass she could feel under her hands. She couldn't be sure how many cuts and bruises she had suffered, but she was certain no bones were broken. No head injuries either, so no concussion. The main issue at the moment was she couldn't see.

She felt around, searching for the bag she had been clinging to since the attack, and found it lying beside her, its contents spilling out. She fumbled through it until she found what she needed. Soft, green light filled the space as the glow stick chemicals reacted. Quickly, she set the green one aside and cracked a yellow one.

"Good enough," she sighed, using the glow sticks to get a look at their situation.

Cesar was shifting, slowly pushing himself up. His process was quickly slowed as he grunted in pain and fell back to the glass-speckled ground.

"Hold up," she warned, moving closer to examine the problem, "Tell me what hurts."

.

He groaned as he shifted to take the pressure off his leg, "Right leg- most likely a fractured tibia."

Haley nodded, moving to his right leg, which she found surrounded by bricks and debris. "Well, here's your problem." She joked lightly, "This is going to hurt a bit. Try not to move."

He braced himself as she started to move the chunks of stone and metal away from his leg. A few excruciatingly painful minutes later, she had his leg clear and was gently probing the area.

"You were right," she gave him an apologetic smile, "probably fractured, but it doesn't feel like the bones been displaced too much."

"Well, that's fortunate." He slowly sat up, leaning against the bent door frame. He held up one of the glow sticks, illuminating more of their space. "How about yourself?"

She glanced over herself in the dim light, taking in the scrapes on her hands. She could tell there were some fairly significant lacerations to her left arm, but the black, long sleeve shirt under her scrub top was hiding any blood that had seeped in.

"Nothing life threatening, but I foresee stitches in my future." Their medical conditions assessed, they stopped to listen for any movement outside their confinement. They could hear dull thuds from what was certainly a fight.

"Rex should have them taken care of in no time." Cesar observed, and on cue, the battle outside quieted. It wasn't much longer after that they heard the sound of debris being pulled away from the building. Haley quickly moved back to the door frame, not in the mood to be crushed under brick and ceiling if they shifted. Sunlight eventually filtered in from an opening at the top of the pile, a mechanical hand pulling another chunk away until the opening was large enough for a person. Unfortunately, a person wasn't what came through.

Haley yelped as a large dog started scrambling through the opening.

"Down, Fido!" Rex shouted, pulling the dog back out, "Me first!" The teen's face filled the opening, followed by the rest of him as he moved into the space. "You two okay?"

"Help your brother out," Haley ordered in her usual trauma nurse tone, "his right leg is fractured. I'll follow behind you."

Rex complied, helping Cesar stand before moving towards the exit. Providence agents had already reached the opening and helped pull the scientist up. Rex followed after, assisting Haley as he went. The dog had been restrained, but was focused intensely on Cesar as he was moved to the medical transport.

"I think that dog likes you." Rex stepped into the transport with his brother and Haley.

"You're not kidding," Cesar took a seat as one of the trauma nurses started securing his leg. "Where did it come from?"

"It was one of the evos that attacked." Rex informed them.

"Interesting, I'd like to study it once we get back." He looked as though he'd completely forgotten his injuries.

"I hate to burst your bubble, bro, but you're going straight to the med bay." The teen strapped in, giving his brother a stern glare. Satisfied, he turned to see how Haley was doing. "Oh my- you're bleeding!"

One of the nurses had cut off her long sleeve to reveal gash in her arm. The bleeding was slow, but enough to make Rex turn an odd shade of gray.

"You okay, Rex?" She asked, grimacing as the nurse applied the temporary bandage to staunch the blood flow.

"ya-ya um- fine." Eventually, the color came back to his cheeks as the wound was bound and the remaining blood cleaned away.

oOoOoOo

"Interesting," Holiday loomed over the data filled screen. "It seems that not only have these evos been communicating with each other, something else has been sending messages to them."

"Someone is controlling them," Cesar hobbled next to her, "but for what purpose?"

"They seemed pretty attracted to you." Rex blurted, "You're not hiding doggy treats in your pockets are you?"

The group moved to the cages that held the dog and the evo. This time, however, neither of the two seemed at all interested in the scientist. They were focused intently on his vest that lay folded on a work table.

"I've got it." Six informed before Cesar could try hobbling to it on his crutches.

Rex took it from his mentor and offered the pockets to his brother. Taking out one device at a time, they eventually came to a small, hand-held gadget. The evo and dog's demeanor changed instantly as they pawed at their cages.

"What is that?" Rex asked the question on everyone's mind.

"It's a power cell." Cesar explained nonchalantly, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you consider its nanogenic core."

"What does- wait, you mean there's some kind of super destructo-nanite in there?" Rex flailed to illustrate the disaster this idea could cause.

"Not quite, mijo. Nanites are involved, but only to control the cyclic energy of the core, thereby creating a self-generating power supply." Cesar set the power cell on the table.

"So it would be necessary to keep something running that uses a great deal of energy." It wasn't a question as Holiday pondered over the device. "Any idea on who might be looking for this kind of tech?"

"If you ask me, it sounds like Van Kleiss." Rex's fists clenched.

"We'll keep the power cell in a secure area until we can figure out the situation." Six took the device from the table and left the room.

"What do we do with these guys?" Rex gestured to the two cages.

"We've collected all we can from the evo." Holiday spoke, "Go ahead and cure it."

Rex complied, the second evo dissolving into the form of another large dog. "I wonder if Noah wants a dog." He joked, before heading for the door. "Later, Doc! Let me know if you figure anything else out! Or if there's some evil butt I can kick!"

Cesar stood by one of the computers, searching through the data. As Rex made it through the door and out of Holiday's sight, he spun, waving wildly to get his brother's attention. After a few frustrating moments, it finally worked and he quickly had to hush the scientist before beckoning him to the doorway.

"What is it?" Cesar asked after closing the door.

"We still have to get Holiday's party ready! I know its not going to be as spectacular as I had wanted, seeing as the supplies were left in the rubble, but with some of the equipment in your lab, there's gotta be a way to still make the party awesome." He beamed at his brother expectantly.

The older sibling thought for a moment before he grinned, "I do have a few gadgets that could help out with your festivities."

"Yes! You're a lifesaver!" Rex gave his brother a big hug, careful not to disturb his leg. "Do you need any help? I could get Six to help since Holiday's preoccupied?"

"I've got it covered. You just worry about your cake." _Too__bad__we__lost__the__cupcakes_, he thought as he started towards his lab.

"Oh man!" Rex took off in the other direction, "I completely forgot!"

The door to his lab slid open and Cesar limped inside. He paused as he approached the center table. A note and a small bottle sat on the corner.

_Saw you forgot this. Figured you'd want it once the first dose wore off. Instructions are on the bottle._

_ -Haley_

He smiled, shoving the bottle into his pocket before starting on his task for party entertainment.

oOoOoOo

"Bobo! This- what- I don't even-" Rex stammered in the hallway, attracting the attention of passersby. On the center of the prep table stood a three layer cake, neatly frosted in oranges and pinks with blue and purple streamers. Written across the bottom layer was 'Happy Birthday, Doc'.

"What can I say," Bobo put down the piping bag, "the food channels the only thing good on TV these days."

Rex grinned, "Its edible right?"

"You're kidding, right?" Bobo glared, "Anyway, I'm leaving you with the mess."

After the monkey left, Rex sprung on the cake, inspecting it for any tricks his friend might have added to the recipe. It looked good, but that didn't mean there wasn't something hidden inside. Unfortunately, there was no time to test this theory seeing as it was almost time for the party and it was the only cake for miles. That decided, he picked up the cake and headed for the party location. He'd clean up the mess later... maybe.

oOoOoOo

He found her in her usual spot, standing over papers and screens of data. She looked tired. He set the paper bags on a table, catching her attention.

"Six," Holiday smiled, "What's all this?" She gestured to the bags.

"I figured since we missed out on lunch earlier, I'd bring a mid-day snack."

She grinned sheepishly as her stomach grumbled. "Thank you. I didn't realize how hungry I'd gotten."

He offered her a seat, which she took, and started pulling out the meal. In quiet content, they ate together, enjoying each other's company until it was time to get back to work.

oOoOoOo

Rex stood in the open space admiring his work. Streamers hung from the ceiling, along with balloons and a disco ball. Lights had been positioned to illuminate a dance floor with bright colors and specks of white light. The food table was still empty, but that would be fixed once the guests who had volunteered their services arrived. The cake sat on its own table surrounded by balloons. Everything was set.

"Nice job, mijo." He turned to see his brother limping into the room on his crutches.

"Awesome isn't it! Just like me!" He beamed with his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"And the cake," Cesar looked puzzled, "You made that?"

"Of course I did!" He gave a wavering laugh, eyes darting nervously. "Who else could have made something so magnificent?"

His brother still didn't look convinced. "How did you get it put together so quickly?"

"Okay, so I may have had a little help while I was out saving you, but I did make part of it!" Rex confessed.

"Ahh," Cesar grinned, "That makes more sense." He produced a bag he'd had over his shoulder. "Here, this should help with some of the festivities."

"What is it?" Rex pulled the device from the bag, turning it over in his hands. "It looks like a speaker. Isn't it a bit small?"

"It is, but it contains amplification technology that rivals most concert speakers."

"Sweet!" Rex ran off with the speaker like a giddy child on Christmas.

oOoOoOo

Deep within Abysus, Van Kleiss stood before the creatures he had created to aid in his plan. He grinned as he waited for the right moment to enact it.

Tbc…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

D: Where am I going with this? Oh ya, um theres a plan somewhere up in my brain :P it'll get out eventually! Small bit of Holix for Sempaiko XD cause its fun!

Let me know what you think! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
